Cobbert
Barney threw his fists into the air and started celebrating. The doctor exited moments later to check on the baby, and Barney sat beside Allison's bed, eagerly waiting for her to wake up and give her the good news. She finally started to come to her senses a few seconds later. She moaned and turned to her husband. "Ba… Barney? What… what happened?" she asked weakly. "You did it, honey! The third a boy!" said Barney, still overly excited. Allison smiled faintly. "A boy…" she smiled and a tear went down her cheek as her husband held her hand in his. Just then the doctor returned with the baby wrapped in a blanket. Allison sat up slowly, still feeling weak. "Mr. and Mrs. Nuttels… I present to you… your son." He handed their little bundle to Allison, but as soon as they saw their son their smiles disappeared and were replaced with expressions of shock and disgust. The baby was a Cocker Spaniel, just like his mother, but for some reason his head was compressed into the shape of a sphere. "What the heck happened to him?!" asked Allison, barely believing her eyes. "Well, when he came out he had the main head vein tied around his cranium, which was why the delivery was so difficult." Explained the doctor. "It must have been like this from the start of your pregnancy for it to have affected his cranium this much. I'm sure it'll return to its normal shape as he starts to grow, but just to be safe I'd like to keep him here under observation for a few days. And you better stay too, madam." The doctor had to leave again for a few minutes, and Allison and Barney examined the child in front of them. "Well, just because he's a little less perfect than I imagined, it doesn't mean I'm going to love him less…" said Allison, smiling at her newborn son. "And he does have your eyes!" observed Barney, making his wife giggle with that remark. He picked up his son and lifted him up over his head. "My boy!" "We still have to name him." Remembered Allison. "Ooh, can I do it? You've already named the first two, but I just did it to Martha! I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I have the perfect name!" exclaimed Barney excitedly. Allison smiled. "Well, OK… but I name the next one if it's another girl! Or another boy." She pointed out. "Yeah, sure." He looked at his son again, pride growing in his chest. "You shall be named… Cobbert Louis William Nuttels III!" Allison was almost appalled. "'Cobbert'? Don't you mean 'Robert'?" "No, I mean 'Cobbert'! 'Cobby' for short. And that's a fine name! And you know, the funny part is that my grandfather and great-grandfather had the same name! Besides, we have a deal. I get to name this one whatever I want, and I name him just that: Cobbert Louis William Nuttels III." Allison sighed at how stubborn her husband was, but she didn't have the strength nor the patience to deal with that right now, so she just let him have that one. "Fine… but if the other kids laugh at him it's your own fault! Not let me hold him!" She stretched out her arms and Barney handed her son to her. Even though he was a tad deformed, he was still an adorable little baby. And perfect in his mother's eyes. She smiled at her child and held him even closer. "Cobbert… It actually is an adorable name." She smiled at her husband, who did the same. They were finally a complete family. Categorie:Fanfictions